<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spies in pornhub by ReedieHolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113819">Spies in pornhub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedieHolic/pseuds/ReedieHolic'>ReedieHolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies In Disguise (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Domestic, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Porn Video, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedieHolic/pseuds/ReedieHolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter y Lance están en una nueva encrucijada.<br/>No más villanos.<br/>No más palomas.<br/>No más armas ni ciencia.</p><p>Su economía es la que cuelga de un delgado hilo ahora, y viéndose despedidos los dos, deberán encontrar la manera de subsistir en el cruel mundo que los rodea.</p><p>Las primeras opciones funcionan, pero luego vienen los errores y por ende las consecuencias de estos. Ninguno de ellos está hecho para vivir fuera de una agencia con empleos ya acordes para su persona. </p><p>Pero no se pueden rendir, y antes la insistencia, sólo parece quedar una opción...</p><p>"Hey, Walter. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez hablar de pornhub?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter Beckett &amp; Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento.</p><p>Pareja: LancexWalter</p><p>Notas de la autora: Este fic va dedicado a las chicas de "KLAUS &amp; SPIES IN DISGUISE SHIPS ". Espero les guste, muchas gracias por apoyar la idea❤️</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey, Walter. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez hablar de Pornhub?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El despido conllevó a ambos, de alguna forma, a terminar comiendo galletas remojadas en leche en casa de Lance. La sola mención del hogar de Walter podía ser perjudicial para el ánimo del chico -recordando que había sido destruído con todas sus cosas dentro- y por lo mismo Lance sacaba plática de cualquier cosa para mantener a ambos distraídos. </p><p>Su situación no era fácil, pero aún cuando el moreno no estaba acostumbrado a compartir su espacio con otras personas, ofreció al científico quedarse en su casa mientras conseguía su propio lugar. Claro que eso se veía más y mas lejano conforme la casa se llenaba de mas y mas cosas de Walter, volviendo rápidamente el ambiente una mezcla de él y Lance. Por lo pronto, que encontrara dónde quedarse no era más un problema ahora, pero aún quedaba otro...</p><p>—Necesitamos buscar trabajo. El dinero se acaba y mis cremas para mantener este rostro así de perfecto no son baratas...</p><p>—¡Por eso...—comenzó Walter—, he traído algunos diarios! </p><p>—¿...diarios? -repitió aburrido. </p><p>—Para buscar empleo. O podemos buscar en alguna página de facebook y entrar en un grupo de empleos. </p><p>Dicho esto, sacó un celular de su bolsillo trasero y movió sus dedos por la pantalla con rapidez. Ingresó en su cuenta y buscó, todo con los castaños ojos de su compañero mirándolo atentamente. </p><p>—¿Cuál sería tu trabajo soñado? Además de ser espía, claro —preguntó sin dejar de mirar su móvil. </p><p>—Puedo hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, la verdad —murmuró con altanería el otro. </p><p>—¿Que tal repartidor de pizzas? Una pizzería cerca está contratado, y el horario no es pesado. Aunque la paga...</p><p>—No voy a repartir pizzas, niño. Busca otra cosa.</p><p>Walter asintió. Sus hombros hundiéndose al igual que una avestruz queriendo esconderse y, mientras el castaño hacía su búsqueda, Lance caminó a la cocina. El también debía pensar, pero no con hambre. </p><p>Sus manos prepararon unos cuantos sandwiches, haciendo de paso extrañas combinaciones con la poca comida que quedaba. Mierda... ¿en qué momento todo se había ido bien al carajo?</p><p>Pegó los ojos en el chico que estaba cómodamente echado en su sofá. Su rostro iluminado por la luz artificial del aparato en sus manos, acostado relajadamente a lo largo de la cómoda superficie de su sillón, con ambos pies encima de...</p><p>—Walter, baja los pies. Te he dicho muchas veces que...</p><p>—¡Encontré algo bueno para ti!</p><p>                                   [ . . . ]</p><p>—Bienvenida a pequeño y regordete. Nuestra tienda está especializada en trajes de alta costura y contamos a un costado con nuestra nueva joyería. Yo soy Lance y estaré a su servicio hoy día, ¿busca algo en especial?</p><p>—¡Oh, pero que joven tan apuesto! —casi gritó la anciana mujer, y una de sus manos -con grandes uñas en cada uno de sus dedos- pellizcó uno de los mofletes de Lance. El hombre maldijo por dentro.</p><p>—Gracias, señorita. Pero dígame, ¿Busca algo en especial? —repitió. Si bien antes solía ser amable y accesible, no lo era al maldito punto de dejar que las personas se le acercaran demasiado. Ni siquiera se dejaba tocar. Pero ahora tenía un nuevo jefe, jefe que lo veía atentamente desde detrás del exhibidor con bonitas corbatas en el.</p><p>Aún estaba a prueba, por lo que debía mantenerse a margen y no dejar mostrar alguno de sus inatractivos gestos.</p><p>Mostró a la mujer los mejores trajes que tenían, y fue gracias a su maldita cara - porque él lo sabía, era un delicioso hombre de chocolate- que la misma se llevó cuatro trajes completos. </p><p>La tarjeta de platino con la que fueron pagados dijo todo, esa señora tenía mucho dinero, y su jefe estuvo muy contento cuando la vió irse con cuatro costosos trajes de la mejor calidad y precio.</p><p>Luego acomodó unas corbatas y la felicitación de su jefe, quién le había dicho que, sólo por aquella compra, su etapa de prueba estaba superada. </p><p>Ese día salió de la tienda con una sonrisa, pero esta cayó rápidamente al caminar solo unos metros. </p><p>Si el había conseguido trabajo en una aburrida tienda de trajes y joyería, donde claramente encajaba, Walter fue quien terminó por ir a pedir el trabajo en la pizzería. Una pizzería que estaba delante de la tienda de trajes. Ambas, dentro de un centro comercial a cinco kilómetros de la casa de Lance. </p><p>—¿Listo para irte? </p><p>—Estoy tan cansado...—habló el más pequeño levantándose de su lugar. </p><p>La pizzería cerraba a las siete menos cuarto -si iba bien el día- y la tienda sastrería/joyería a las ocho, por lo que a veces Walter esperaba a Lance para irse juntos. Lance le había dicho reiterada veces que no era necesaria su espera, pero el castaño insistía. Igual, sólo era esperar diez o quince minutos en una de las mesas fuera del establecimiento donde trabajaba, y desde su lugar podía ver perfectamente a su atractivo compañero atendiendo a la gente. </p><p>—Pudiste haberte ido. Tienes suerte de que haya salido un poco más temprano hoy.</p><p>—Cinco minutos no es más temprano —se burló.</p><p>—Como sea. ¿Tienes hambre?</p><p>—No. Comí pizza aquí con el gerente y algunos compañeros. Traje unos pedazos para ti.</p><p>—Sabes que no como eso. Arruinan mi figura -el moreno miró a Walter con cara confundida.</p><p>—Ah, verdad. Bueno, entonces yo me los como mañana —dijo, y ahí terminó toda conversación. </p><p>No dijeron más. A veces las platicas entre ellos eran sólo eso. Eran cortas y sin un tema específico, pero aún así, Walter siempre quería hablar. Tenía como una insistencia para sacarle plática al mayor. Cualquier cosa le iba bien. </p><p>Era un científico, sabía mucho sobre ciencia y la materia, pero esas eran cosas que, dudaba, a Lance le gustaría hablar. Y a veces esa duda le comía por dentro. </p><p>¿Qué temas podía hablar con Lance?</p><p>¿Deportes? ¿Comida? ¿El clima? ¿Chicas...? ¡Por favor! A él ni siquiera le gustaban las...</p><p>—Comeré la pizza —habló Lance, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. </p><p>Walter tardó en reaccionar, pero lo hizo. </p><p>—No tienes que, puedo comérmela yo. </p><p>—Es grosero no aceptar algo que tu jefe me obsequió. La calentaré en el microondas —dijo, y se acercó para sacar las tres grandes rebanadas de la mochila del castaño. </p><p>El chico sintió de pronto a su corazón ir demasiado rápido cuando la distancia entre ellos fue por segundos muy corta. Hizo sus manos puño, y desvió la mirada a algún lugar que no fuera Lance. </p><p>Cuando el moreno se alejó otra vez, entró directo en la casa sin mirar atrás y fue a la cocina. Walter por su lado se quedó afuera, con el cuerpo relajado pero el corazón igual de acelerado. </p><p>"Calmate, Waltty. Rayos, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? " Pensó. Despeinó su cabello, tal vez jalando un poco de el con sus dedos, y luego entró detrás de Lance, pero su camino fue directo a las escaleras y luego subió a su cuarto. Se concentró en los mimos que daba Lovey en su mejilla, ignorando el ruido de fondo del microondas. </p><p>—¿P-podría llevar un poco a mi amigo? —había pedido a su jefe— El sale tarde del trabajo y seguro estará hambriento cuando acabe.</p><p>El hombre de negro cabello aceptó su pedido y Walter tomó tres rebanadas. Las más grandes. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y las manos le temblaban cuando guardó la comida en su mochila, todo eso mientras intentaba ignorar el retumbar de sus latidos rebotando dentro de su cabeza.</p><p>¿Y si tal vez lo mejor era que Lance no se enterara?</p><p>¿Y si tal vez lo mejor era ya no buscar cualquier pretexto para acercarse?</p><p>¿Y si tal vez... lo mejor era hacer que Lance dejara de gustarle?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey, Walter. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez hablar de Pornhub?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento.</p><p>Pareja: LancexWalter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por supuesto que a Walter le gustaba Lance, y no fue después de aquella misión, sino... incluso antes. </p><p>El científico admitía haber tenido un tipo de crush con el ex espía. Un simple enamoramiento que pensaba, podría superar porque... ¿cuándo un hombre como Lance Sterling se fijaría en el? Y aún más importante, ¿Lance siquiera era gay? No lo había visto con ninguna mujer, pero si había visto que el hombre era coqueto con todos por naturaleza. </p><p>Walter imaginó mil escenarios sobre cómo podría hacerse más cercano con Lance, pero todos esos eran en base a su experiencia viendo doramas a altas horas de la madrugada. Y eso no contaba. </p><p>Así que cuando se hicieron realmente cercanos -¿lo eran?- quiso aprovechar cada momento a su lado. Intentaba dar muestras de su enamoramiento de una forma algo obvia -o eso esperaba-, porque claro que quería que Lance se diera cuenta.</p><p>Quería que lo notará </p><p>Y quería... que lo correspondiera.</p><p>Pero a veces era difícil porque, si bien Lance le gustaba más y más con cada día que pasaba, sus intentos no parecían tener efecto. O sea, sí, su cercanía era más estrecha que en el principio, pero seguían siendo amigos. No había ni siquiera una pequeña tensión entre ellos o señal que le diera las ganas de seguir intentando.</p><p>De hecho, ¿debería seguir intentando?</p><p>. . .</p><p>Si bien las cosas comenzaron bien para los dos en ambos trabajos, los problemas venían de nuevo a su camino.</p><p>Primero estuvo la llegada de un nuevo empleado en la pizzería, empleado que solo se dedicaba a molestar a Walter por cualquier cosa. Era alguna clase de "Bad boy" o una mierda así.<br/>Se esforzaba mucho que recalcar cada cosa que hacía el castaño, cosa que lo ponía nervioso y traía de vuelta su ansiedad por cada miniedad a su alrededor. De pronto se había vuelto torpe y asistir al cliente era un infierno para el. Su jefe comenzaba a darse cuenta, añadiendo más temor en su cabeza, y la paciencia, que creía suficiente, iba decayendo, llegando poco a poco a su límite. </p><p>Por el lado de Lance, estaba la clientela que de un momento a otro se había vuelto realmente molesta. ¿No era un poco grosero que las señoras le vieran como candidato para sus hijas y las trajeran directamente a la tienda para conocerlo sin decirle nada? Eran señoritas lindas, no podía negarlo, pero por años había estado solo y estaba muy bien así. No necesitaba a un mujer en su vida. No ahora. Y solo el tiempo diría en el futuro.<br/>La insistencia de las damas había hecho que su trabajo se viera en juego luego de hacer una de sus malas caras en cuanto las compradoras se fueron, y para su desgracia la había hecho cuando su jefe estaba alrededor, inmediatamente luego de eso volvió a la etapa de prueba por una semana.</p><p>Ambos hombres estaban estresado y comenzaban a extrañar sus empleos en la agencia.</p><p>-Te ves mal...-murmuró Walter desde el sofá. Sus azules ojos miraron el cansado cuerpo de Lance caminar solo en calzoncillos a la cocina. </p><p>Ese era su día libre, así que disfrutaban lo más que podían.</p><p>-No te ves mejor que yo tampoco, niño -dijo, aunque su tono tal vez salió un poco -demasiado- a la defensiva. </p><p>Walter frunció el ceño.</p><p>-Lo digo porque es raro verte despeinado y no salir temprano a correr por la calle. No lo tomes a mal, por favor.</p><p>-El trabajo ha sido una mierda, es todo. </p><p>-Igual -se rió un poco, y volvió a mirar el televisor. </p><p>-Ah...-suspiró-, a veces quisiera regresar a la agencia -gruñó mientras su mano se hundía dentro de la caja de cereal. Walter volteó a verlo de nuevo, con la confusión marcada en su rostro.</p><p>-Yo también quisiera, pero... tenemos que aceptar las cosas como son. A mí tampoco me va muy bien, pero...</p><p>-Walter, necesito volver a la agencia. Ya no aguanto más todo esto.</p><p>-¿Vas a ir y rogarle a Jenkins que te devuelta tu puesto? ¿cómo?</p><p>-No sé, no sé, pero no tengo más opciones. Estoy cansándome de estar así, con un empleo horrible, las cuentas llenándose de ceros. Cansado de estar todo el tiempo estresado y de vivir sin poder tener mi propio espacio. </p><p>Walter intentaba calmarlo, su cuerpo ya no más en el sofá sino camino a la cocina, pero el paso que quiso hacer a continuación tuvo que parar. </p><p>Azules ojos miraban los cafés del moreno.</p><p>-Lo siento, todo es culpa mía y... tienes razón. No tienes que hacer esas cosas ni... compartir tu espacio conmigo. </p><p>-Walter, sabes que no me refería, es que...</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Entonces es Lovey quién te molesta? Porque igual me iré si es así.</p><p>Esas palabras lograron hacer que Lance se levantara de su silla.</p><p>-¿Irte? ¿qué...? ¿A dónde piensas ir?</p><p>-Eso no importa. </p><p>-A ver, ven aquí, escúchame...-las grandes manos de Lance se posaron en los delgados hombros de Walter, quién estaba temblando para ese momento sin querer. Su cara estaba roja sin embargo, y se maldijo por ponerse así de avergonzado incluso cuando estaban hablando de algo serio-. No te dije que te fueras en ningún momento. Lo que digo es que... no estoy acostumbrado, ¿okey? Es un poco difícil para mi.</p><p>-Para mi también es difícil. Perdí el trabajo que por años luché por conseguir. Aguanté incluso los insultos de otros para llegar a dónde estaba y... lo perdí. No eres él único que está mal, Lance. </p><p>La sola mención de su nombre acompañado de esa seriedad mostró al moreno lo pesadas que se habían escuchado sus palabras. </p><p>Walter era un chico sensible, al igual que muy inteligente y capaz, además de que tenía una intuición maravillosa. ¿Cómo pudo decir eso? Ambos estaban en eso juntos, y no podía dejarse llevar por sus estancadas emocio... ¿Y por qué diablos ahora Walter lo estaba besando? </p><p>La acción logró dejar atónito por segundos a Lance. Sus manos aún estaban en los hombros de Walter, pero no tenía un agarre hecho en ellos ni había expresión en su rostro, sus ojos eran los únicos que parecían brillar de asombro, mirando a su "tímido" secuas besarle los labios con los párpados fuertemente apretados. </p><p>El contacto duró poquito, casi nada, pues era Walter de quien hablamos, mismo quien hundo su rostro en el pecho de Lance, como una avestruz escondiendo la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos el importante.</p><p>-Walter, ¿qué...?</p><p>-Me gustas.</p><p>Las palabras parecieron viajar por todo el departamento antes que ir directo a los oído de Lance, que se había quedado tan tieso como una vara. Sus manos ahora sí que lograron hacer un agarre, y con fuerza alejó a Walter de su pecho para mirarlo directamente. El menor estaba rojo hasta las orejas y con las respiración un poco agitada, una imagen que para nada imaginaba sería así el ex espía. </p><p>¿Walter siempre había sido tan tierno...? Por supuesto que sí, lo había notado desde el principio, pero estaba por encima su imagen moral antes que su homosexual preferencia por chicos menudos y castaños como Walter. </p><p>Pero ahora que sabía que igualmente le gustaba, ¿qué debía hacer? </p><p>-Hey, cálmate -habló por primera vez, y quiso reír un poco por la ironía de la frase, ya que el estaba temblando tanto como el castaño. Solo que lo suyo era menos externo-. Walter, yo... también me gustas. Y no me preguntes cómo diablos lo supe porque fue muy extraño cuando... ¿¡Y ahora por qué estás llorando!? ¿Dije algo malo?</p><p>-No, no...-negó efusivamente el chico y la sonrisa en su rostro hizo aparición nuevamente, esa misma que lograba hacer latir -aunque lo negara- el corazón de Lance a toda carga-. Es que esto se parece a mi escena favorita de "princesa Madeleine" -y dicho eso, soltó a llorar como Magdalena. Aunque no era la simple escena quien lo provocaba, sino además que podía respirar tranquilo y no tener más la ansiedad por guardar sus sentimientos.</p><p>¡Lance lo correspondía! Y el no podía estar más feliz por todo eso. </p><p>¿Debería compartirlo en un nuevo estado de su facebook...?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. •|Capítulo III|•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey, Walter. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez hablar de Pornhub?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento.</p><p>Pareja: LancexWalter</p><p>Notas de la autora: Este fic va dedicado a las chicas de "KLAUS &amp; SPIES IN DISGUISE SHIPS ". Espero les guste, muchas gracias por apoyar la idea</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambos fueron despedidos una vez más. Y ambos estaban nuevamente fuera -aunque esta vez del centro comercial- con sus cosas en las manos.</p><p>-Gracias por defenderme pero, no tuviste que haber hecho eso. La gente estaba mirándonos y...</p><p>-Siempre podemos buscar en otro lado. No son los único que buscan gente en la ciudad.</p><p>-Okey...-asintió Walter, y luego una carcajada escapó de su boca al recordar lo sucedido-. Sí que rompiste el corazón de esas chicas. Pobrecitas.</p><p>-Tenían que saber de alguna manera que no era un hombre soltero. </p><p>-¿Y por eso me besaste en frente de tu jefe, la señora de cabello verde y sus dos hijas?</p><p>-Ex jefe -corrigió-. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. O, ¿de qué otra forma debía decirles que ya estaba con un lindo chico castaño de ojos lindos?</p><p>Cada halago salido de esa boca lograba hacer que el estómago de Walter diera vueltas, que las mejillas se le sonrojaran y que su piel se enchinara. </p><p>-Entiendo, entiendo...-murmuró desviando la mirada. A su lado, Lance se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para que le siguiera. Walter y el caminaron a casa con paso tranquilo, y la preocupación de buscar un empleo para más tarde.</p><p> </p><p>Pero no había sido tan fácil como lo imaginaron. </p><p>Siempre podemos buscar en otro lado. No son los único que buscan gente en la ciudad.</p><p>Eso había dicho Lance, pero parecía haberse escupido en su propia cara, porque a ese punto, dos meses luego de perder sus trabajos, pareciera que sí fuera el único lugar que buscaba gente. </p><p>El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose llamó la atención del moreno, quién se asomó desde el comedor. Un tranquilo Walter atravesó el marco de la cocina y se sentó a su lado, acomodando su cabeza con despeinados cabellos en el hombro de su ahora novio. Espera... ¿Siquiera era su novio?</p><p>-¿Cómo te fue?</p><p>-Mal -respondió, y por el tono en su voz le había ido peor que eso-. Eso de rogarle a Jenkins porque te devuelva tu empleo ya no suena tan mal, ¿sabes? Tal vez hasta podría acompañarte y de paso recuperar el mío.</p><p>-¿Crees siquiera que los encontremos?</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-Las instalaciones de la agencia se hicieron visibles el día del accidente, y si bien no todos los trabajo son secretos, por seguridad lo más obvio es que hayan cambiado de lugar nuevamente. En resúmen: no creo que podamos encontrarlos en un buen rato. </p><p>Walter suspiró a su lado y se acurrucó un poco más en su hombro. La cercanía en ellos había aumentado significativamente los últimos meses, y por lo mismo ahora Lance no debía aguantarse cuando quería besar la nariz del chico o entregar en su delgada anatomía suaves caricias. Tener alguien a quien abrazar por las noches también podía mejorar mucho su ánimo a la mañana siguiente.</p><p>-¿Tienes sueño?</p><p>-Sí...-admitió el castaño. Lance plantó un beso en su frente, quitando sus cabellos del camino y le dió amorosas caricias en la espalda antes de echarlo.</p><p>-Vete a la cama, yo iré en un momento.</p><p>-Es muy temprano, vamos a ver una película.</p><p>-Llevas despertándote temprano toda la semana para ir a entrevistas de trabajo, tienes que descansar.</p><p>-¡Por favor, Lance! Un ratito, ¿sí? </p><p>-No, a la cama. Iré yo en un rato también.</p><p>-Pero...</p><p>-Walter.</p><p>Eso fue suficiente. El menor rodó los ojos -cosa que dejó pasar Lance porque sabía que era como un bebé berrinchudo cuando tenía sueño o hambre- y se levantó para subir las escaleras. Sus pasos intentaron mostrarse fuertes y amenazantes al principio, pero conforme subía se hacían suaves y luego ya no se escuchó nada.</p><p>Lance entonces pudo estirarse por completo en el sofá y mirar el televisor, aunque sin poner realmente atención. Su cabeza estaba ahora mismo en la poca comida que quedaba en la alacena, las cuentas que llegarían pronto y sus cremas en el tocador terminándose día con día. </p><p>-¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago...? -susurró. Sabía bien que hablarle a la nada no era una solución, pero tampoco tenía otras opciones. Su mano tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. </p><p>Aburridamente sacó el celular de su bolso y comenzó a buscar algún trabajo, pero todos estaban a muchos kilómetros de ahí y no quería que toda la ganancia se fuera solo en gasolina por llenar el tanque todos los días. Debía buscar algo, y ahora.</p><p>Su estrés iba en aumento, y sabía que eso podía resolverlo con un poco de acción -era lo que antes hacía, cuando aún entrenaba para tener condición-, se acercaba a alguien de su academia -algún chico menudo y tierno de preferencia- y lo llevaba a su cama sin problemas.</p><p>Claro que ahora no podía hacer eso, y tenía a Walter. Podría decirle a él, pero... recién comenzaban. Ni siquiera habían aclarado todavía lo que eran o llegarían a ser -porque definitivamente Lance no dejaría ir a un chico tan lindo e inteligente como Walter-.</p><p>Así que tendría que acudir a la opción B. Complacerse el mismo.</p><p>Lance revisó bien que Walter no estuviera despierto, incluso subió las escaleras y checó bien que el castaño estuviera por el quinto sueño, porque de otra forma, no lo haría, así que cuando vió al chico roncar suavemente, se soltó.</p><p>Bajó las escaleras y tomó su teléfono nuevamente. Movió los dedos en la pantalla táctil y, cuando estuvo todo listo, reprodujo uno de los video que lanzó la página luego de ir a su categoría preferida. </p><p>Hubo muchos twinks* en las opciones, pero uno en particular llamo su atención. Uno donde un castaño de verde ojos -casi azules- miraba con profundidad a la cámara mientras era sometido duramente por un rubio de robusta complexión. Lance sintió a su nada-pequeño amigo reaccionar, y se sacó los pantalones para tener mejor comodidad. </p><p>Su mano enseguida sintió la caliente erección, la cual frotó de arriba abajo con movimientos rápidos. Disfrutó de las caricias al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se deslizaban un poco más abajo por el sillón, quedando casi recostado, todo sin despegar ni un momento la mirada de las imágenes. </p><p>Sintió el cuerpo caliente y su achocolatada piel brillaba por el sudor que cubría poco a poco su anatomía. </p><p>El choque de pieles iba a sus oídos y en su mente era imposible no imaginarse con el pequeño Walter haciendo lo mismo. El castaño era delgado y tierno a comparación de él, y le encantaría poder verlo tan sumiso como el chico del vídeo, rogando por su polla mientras daba húmedos besos por todo su abdomen. </p><p>La posición cambió, y ahora había todo un plano del lindo trasero del chico con su ano bien dilatado. La mente de Lance voló una vez más, y tuvo que apretar su polla para no correrse demasiado pronto. Su cabeza parecía un editor profesional, porque toda imagen que pasaba frente a sus ojos, transformaba el rostro del castaño en el vídeo al de un lascivo y entregado Walter. Podía imaginarlo, al chico que dormía en su habitación, lamiendo y chupando su extensión con hambre. Imaginaba como de bien se vería con las mejillas rojas y sus lindos ojos hinchados mientras lágrimas de placer salen de ellos. Deseaba tomar su cabeza por el cabello castaño despeinado y empujarlo a su entrepierna para llevarlo más profundo, para sentir más de esos húmedos e hinchados labios alrededor de su polla. </p><p>La mano le dolía un poco al igual que la muñeca, pero ni aún así se detuvo para poder tener un fantástico orgasmo. </p><p>-Ah, mierda... mmff... Walter...-gimió antes de que su mano se llenara de espeso esperma. </p><p>La liberación fue extraordinaria, y aunque no se había ido todo el estrés en su sistema, ahora se sentía más libre de alguna forma. Menos tenso también.</p><p>Se transportó al baño rápidamente, cuidando no manchar el piso que había pulido el día anterior con lo poco que quedaba del líquido pulidor. Lavó sus dos manos y al levantar la cara para mirarse al espejo no pudo evitar soltar un risilla para sí mismo. </p><p>Cuando regresó en sus pasos para tomar su móvil, antes de bloquear la pantalla un pequeño recuadro llamó su atención. Debajo del vídeo había dos recuadro de publicidad, y fue el segundo quien lo atrapó.</p><p>Un poco gracioso era el anuncio, pero de cualquier forma presionó para ver más a detalle de lo que trataba. Imaginó que después tendría que descargar alguna aplicación mágica para quitar el virus que seguro le acabó de meter, pero nada de eso. La publicidad era real, y todo lo siguiente a leer le confirmó eso. </p><p>Esa noche durmió poco, y cuando lo hizo, su cabeza estaba repleta de términos y condiciones de aquí allá que estaba ansioso por contar a Walter una vez despertara, porque no sería sencillo decírselo, pero tampoco tenía nada que perder y, si se negaba, podía solo olvidar todo eso y ya.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>-Hey Walter, ¿Has oído hablar alguna de Pornhub?</p><p>El menor intercambió mirada entre Lance y su tasa varias veces antes de asentir con timidez. ¿Por qué el moreno le preguntaba sobre una página pornográfica?</p><p>-Claro. No soy un niño, Lance. </p><p>-Bien, porque... Uff...-revolvió sus cabellos con ansias. Mierda, era dificil-. Es que... digamos que, la noche de ayer hice un poco de ejercicio.</p><p>-¿Ajá...?</p><p>-Y luego de acabar, vi esta publicidad que me llamó la atención, bueno, yo pensaba que...</p><p>-¿Te masturbaste ayer luego de irme a dormir? -preguntó casi indignado, con sus cejas fruncidas una vez supo de qué trataba ese tal "ejercicio".</p><p>-Sí, bueno, ese no es el punto. El caso es que con todo esto, que no tenemos trabajo y que la vida está llena de vueltas porque no sabes nunca hasta qué punto vas a llegar, bueno... Walter, ¿qué te parece subir videos en Pornhub?</p><p>-¿Me vas a prostituir?</p><p>-No, no, conmigo.</p><p>-¿Nos vas a prostituir?</p><p>-¡Nadie va a hacer eso! Ambos tendremos sólo contacto entre nosotros y extraños nos verán, es todo. </p><p>-¿Quieres que subamos videos? ¿T-tu y yo? -la energía de antes bajó luego de que Lance empezara a hablar. </p><p>-¡Sí! Pero esto será solo si tú quieres, sin embargo, déjame explicarte un poco más, ¿Si?</p><p>-Te voy a escuchar, sí, p-pero primero hay que sentarnos, esto es mucho para mí. Lo siento </p><p>-No te disculpes, cariño.</p><p>El repentino sobrenombre asombró tanto a Lance como Walter, que esquivaron la mirada del otro y se sonrojaron. Sus mejillas eran como dos pequeños focos rojos. </p><p>Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, y posaron su mano una encima de la otra. Lance comenzó. </p><p>-Leí y me informé toda la noche. No hay engaños, no hay trampas. Podemos ganar dinero de esto por ahora y luego... hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>-No me haz convencido lo suficiente, necesito más. </p><p>Lance suspiró, pero luego siguió hablando. Debía entender igual que para el tal vez no significaba demasiado, pero para Walter seguro era otra cosa. El chico incluso podría ser virgen.</p><p>-Primero debemos crear la cuenta, pero ese paso ya lo hice de cualquier forma -recibió una fea mirada del otro, pero continuó-. Después debemos llenar formularios con nuestros nombres, fotografías...</p><p>-¿Es necesario mostrar nuestros rostros?</p><p>-No. Las de nuestras caras serán para la empresa, en la cuenta podemos poner la foto que queramos mostrando lo que nos plazca. </p><p>-¿Puede ser con ropa? </p><p>Lance rió, negando con la cabeza. </p><p>-Eso luego lo aclaramos. Sigo. Luego de eso, se envía todo el formulario y debemos esperar a que nos contacten, si lo hacen, estonces estamos dentro. Podemos publicar videos cada que queramos, y con el primero, una vez se autentifique que somos nosotros porque coincide con nuestro cuerpo y rostros, pasará a ser una cuenta verificada. Esto por todo el asunto de que no haya canales que cobren dinero a costa de videos que no graban ellos.</p><p>-Y cuando el vídeo esté ahí... ¿Qué pasará?</p><p>-Sin importar el número de las visitas, nos pagarán cien dólares mensualmente, pero si tiene un mayor número del de vistas estimado, entonces habrá más dinero. No sé cuál sea la suma mayor, por si preguntas. </p><p>-Ya veo...-murmuró Walter, y su mirada se centro en la televisión apagada. Encerró sus dedos con fuerza alrededor de la mano de Lance, y aunque las dudas iban de aquí allá por su cabeza, no tenían muchas más opciones. </p><p>Tenía un poco de miedo, sí, pero luego estaba su otro lado, ese que quería intentar para saciar su curiosidad. Le llamaba un poco -mucho en realidad- la atención, además, podría ser una buena forma de acercarse a Lance más íntimamente. </p><p>El castaño suspiró, llamando la atención de Lance, y sus labios besaron cortamente los labios de este, separándose con una tímida sonrisa pero los ojos llenos de seguridad.</p><p>-Está bien, acepto. </p><p>Lance se lanzó a abrazarlo, y el abrazo pasó a ser un beso y el beso pasó de ser suave y tierno a salvaje y hambriento. Walter se sonrojo con fuerza, pero ni la vergüenza le impidió arrugar la camisa de Lance entre sus dedos y rodearlo por las caderas con sus largas piernas. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey, Walter. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez hablar de Pornhub?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: Relaciones homoeróticas|palabras antisonantes|Nada más por el momento:)</p><p>Pareja: LancexWalter</p><p>Notas de la autora: Este fic va dedicado a las chicas de "KLAUS &amp; SPIES IN DISGUISE SHIPS ". Espero les guste, muchas gracias por apoyar la idea❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El siguiente mes hicieron pequeños pero provechosos trabajos. A veces Walter se ofrecía a lavar el auto de algún vecino o barrerle la entrada y en ocasiones Lance iba y vendía galletas o muffins que Walter hacía. Incluso hubo ocasiones en dónde ambos fueron niñeros, un empleo lamentable, pero el mejor pagado. </p><p>En dos meses pudieron comprar una cámara, sencilla pero con buena resolución y lente. </p><p>La computadora y todo lo demás ya lo tenían, además, cosas como condones y lubricante es algo que el moreno tenía en su botiquín desde siempre. Walter no pidió explicaciones. </p><p>La noche estaba cerca cuando el castaño salió del baño, recién bañado y con unos simples boxers que cubrían hasta sus caderas y el final de sus glúteos. La vista logró alejar los ojos de Lance un momento del computador, en donde se podía ver el ángulo al que apuntaba la cámara, en una posición cerca de la cama.</p><p>-¿No debería ir un poco más arriba? -preguntó Walter con la voz tímida. </p><p>-No grabaré nuestros rostros.</p><p>-¿Por qué?</p><p>-No era una condición, además, no quiero que nadie además de mi vea tus sexies expresiones.</p><p>El menor se sonrojó por las palabras y sonrió de paso. Lance sabía cómo alborotar los bichos en su estómago. </p><p>-¿Entonces grabarás solo nuestros cuerpos?</p><p>-Así es. Vi algunos vídeos y practiqué un poco con los ángulos para no tenerla difícil en el momento. Creo que lo logré. </p><p>-Lo hiciste...-susurró Walter desde el otro lado de la cámara. </p><p>Ahora Lance podía ver desde el computador la linda figura del castaño. Había bajado sus boxers y ahora mostraba un poco de sus pálidas y redondas nalgas. Su piel se veía exquisita, sonrojada seguramente por la ducha caliente. </p><p>-¿Se ve bien?</p><p>-Te ves excelente -ronroneó Lance, y el estómago de Walter gritó internamente-. Creo que empezaste bien el vídeo, la verdad. </p><p>-¿Y-ya estabas grabando?</p><p>El moreno rió por la tierna reacción del chico, y mientras lo hacía, hizo un poco de zoom en el trasero de este. ¿Acaso lo que había ahí era un lunar...? Maldita sea, Walter iba a matarlo.</p><p>-No te pongas nervioso, lo hiciste bien. No sabía que había un lado atrevido en ti. Iré contigo ahora, ¿estás listo? </p><p>El menor asintió, y su cuerpo tembló un poco. Enseguida, en la imagen no había uno sino dos personajes, la diferencia en el tono de sus pieles era un logro más, no sabiendo ninguno el particular gusto que la gente podía tener por tal cosa. </p><p>Las achocolatadas manos de Lance actuaron primero, rodeando la cintura de Walter, armando un amarre fuerte que seguro dejaría marcas en la delicada piel del chico. En seguida, el húmedo besos que compartieron no fue visible, pero se escuchó con claridad en el audio. Sus cuerpos se movieron, con Lance arriba y sus fuertes manos paseando de la cintura del menor a sus muslos, subiendo y bajando en un vaivén suave que pasaba a rudo en segundos. Hubo momentos donde sus dedos se aferraba a la piel de los delgados muslos o se encerraban al rededor de los erguidos pezones de Walter y los pellizcaba. </p><p>La boca del chico dejó salir gemidos poco a poco haciéndose más agudos y ruidosos. Sus cuerpos se calentaron con rapidez. </p><p>-Ah... N-no toques ahí, se siente raro...-jadeó quedito cuando la mano de Walter pasó a su entrepierna y apretó con fuerza. Pudo haberse corrido, pero otro apretón lo impidió. Vió a Lance bajar hasta su pecho con la lengua afuera y lamerlo. La caliente boca chupó su pezón derecho y la cámara tembló por el movimiento en la cama.</p><p>-No te calles, déjalo salir -susurró con voz grave Lance, sin alejarse de su pecho en ningún momento. </p><p>La imagen cambió nuevamente, y ahora ambos tenían sus duras y mojas pollas afuera. Walter no mentiría, apenas había visto el de Lance aquel día tragó fuertemente saliva. El hombre no tenía nada que envidiarle a otros. Sin dudas era perfecto. Y era ese mismo hombre quien ahora juntaba sus erecciones y las frotaba con su mano. </p><p>Walter empezó a acostumbrarse poco a poco al rudo-cariñoso tacto del mayor, y se dejó tocar por esas delicadas manos ya sin vergüenza incluida.</p><p>Disfrutó de Lance mordiendo y besando su cuello.</p><p>Disfrutó de Lance tomándolo fuertemente de la cintura y enterrando los dedos en sus caderas. </p><p>Lo gozó realmente. </p><p>-Lance... Mm... E-estoy cerca... Ah...</p><p>-Y-yo también...-gimió el.</p><p>Walter no pudo aguantarlo más. Su pene ardió y todos los lugares que habían sido tocados por Lance ardieron también. Le quemaban. Se aventó hacía los labios del mayor en cuanto se sintió llegar, y fue recibido por esa hambrienta boca sin dudar. Sus brazos se cerraron en el cuello del moreno y el beso que compartieron fue mojado y desesperado mientras tenían su orgasmo. </p><p>Lance lo soltó finamente, y Walter se dejó caer en la cama. Su cuerpo cayó hacía un lado, terminando el vídeo sin querer con un buen ángulo de toda su retaguardia al descubierto. </p><p>Con las piernas temblando, Lance guardo el vídeo y lo exportó a la página. Una risilla escapó cuando miró el título con el que sería publicado, el cual ya había sido elegido desde antes de siquiera grabarlo. </p><p>Walter habría dicho algo, pero era imposible que abriera la boca más que para babear cuando estaba dormido. </p><p>El mayor lo tomó en brazos y metió debajo de las cobijas. Nunca se permitiría dormir con las sábanas sucias en un día normal, pero como para nada era normal ese día, lo dejó pasar y entró en la cama para recostarse y dormir igual que Walter. </p><p> </p><p>-¿Seguro que no compraste bots o alguna cosa así? -Preguntó Walter sin creerlo.</p><p>Frente a ellos, el vídeo que habían grabado se mostraba con nada más y nada menos que novecientas mil reproducciones de vistas, casi llegaban al millón y solo iban dos días de haberlo publicado.</p><p>-No creas que malgastaría dinero en algo así. Esto es real, bebé. Les gustó tu lindo trasero.</p><p>-Nunca mostré mi trasero. Apenas y se vió un poco del costado.</p><p>-Nop, al acabar sí que vieron una muy bonita imagen tuya.</p><p>El menor quería morir para ese momento, de verdad, pero luego estaba ese sentimiento de emoción en su interior. De alguna forma no se sentía mal o arrepentido como creyó que sería antes de hacerlo, se sentía... Bien. Incluso, ¿Más seguro? Vamos, que no fue simple suerte que su video tuviera tan buen recibimiento. Eso sólo significaba que eran buenos.</p><p>Eso significaba que ahora era... un actor porno. </p><p>No, él y Lance lo eran. </p><p>Actores porno. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí comienza lo bueno, no crean que es el final. Tengo en mente escribir muchas puercadas de estos bebés hermosos, así que esperénlo❤️ <br/>Escribir de ellos me trajo también mucha inspiración incluso para mis otros fics, así que seguro mañana público esos y para el viernes tengas la continuación de este❤️ Pueden dejar ideas si gustan en los comentarios, alguna cosa que quieran que agregue, detallitos o frases sucias, de todo se usa aquí, así que no tengan miedo de enviar un mensaje si se sienten más a gusto así❤️</p><p>Y ya para finalizar, muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí.<br/>Mañana haré los separadores y la portada apropiadamente porque la verdad ahorita quiero dormir. Sorry ;;</p><p>Igual mañana dejo una nota mejor y más completa, no crean que soy tan seca :'vvv</p><p>Hasta la próxima *música dupsteb*(?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey, Walter. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez hablar de Pornhub?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: <br/>Smut (Fingering)|palabras antisonantes|Nada más por el momento:)</p><p>Pareja:<br/>LancexWalter</p><p>Notas de la autora:<br/>Este fic va dedicado a las chicas de "KLAUS &amp; SPIES IN DISGUISE SHIPS ". Espero les guste, muchas gracias por apoyar la idea❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las ganancias resultaron mejor de lo esperado, y la búsqueda de otro empleo iba desapareciendo conforme subía el número de subscriptores y vistas, además de los ceros en sus cuentas. Al final, incluso terminaron por hacer un canal individual (además del de dónde salían juntos) para tener más dinero. Porque si podían sacar ya bastante de uno, ¿qué había de tres? </p><p>Y ni hablar de sus subscriptores, que habían resultado mucho más fáciles de atraer de lo que pensaron. Las personas venían de todos lados, y ellos sabían esto gracias a que la página, de un lado de los comentarios, mostraba la nacionalidad y género del usuario. </p><p>"LEE&amp;WAL" era el sencillo nickname de su canal principal tenía, luego estaba "BubbleBoot", canal personal de Walter, donde subía videos grabándose del cuello para abajo, tocándose o incertado algún nuevo invento en su trasero -sí, su profesión había sido sorprendetemente de utilidad-, como fuera, siempre se escuchaba una relajante música de fondo que acompañaba a sus agudos gemidos. El castaño disfrutaba plenamente al mostrarse montando largos y gordos objetos por su trasero, y los comentarios de alguna forma alzaban su autoestima. Ahora podía llamarse "un chico lindo" si lo quería, porque ahora no solo el lo pensaba -sí, el ya lo venía pensando desde hace mucho-, sino que mucha gente -además de Lance- se lo había confirmado. Eso de un lado, del otro estaba el canal de Lance, "BBC", donde igual que Walter se complacía frente a la cámara -aunque en el eran más comunes los streams-, mostrando sus buenos veintitrés centímetros, acompañando el ambiente con graves gemidos y, de vez en cuando, una sucia boca. Pedía que los usuarios dejaran anécdotas calientes con las que luego el se tocaría en uno de sus directos. Las monetizaciones siempre eran buenas y los comentarios eran fácilmente un buen modo de saber que tan animada estaba la audiencia.</p><p>En resúmen, les iba bien pasándola bien.</p><p> </p><p>El día miércoles llega, lo que significaba grabar juntos para el vídeo del jueves. </p><p>Walter toma un relajante baño antes de empezar. Siempre intentaban pasarla bien y no sentirse presionados. Aún cuando eso fuera un "trabajo", no quería sentirse de ninguna manera forzado a estar con Lance, el, bueno... ambos buscaban su placer y el del otro en todo el momento.</p><p>Hasta ese día, sólo habían compartido roces sobre la ropa -descubrieron que a la gente le gustaba bastante ese tipo de material- y Lance había metido en su agujero distintos dildos para experimentar, pero en ningún momento llegaron hasta el final.</p><p>Era un poco por miedo -esa cosa entre las piernas de Sterling ni siquiera era grande, era enorme- y otra porque... no quería decepcionar a Lance mostrado su poca experiencia. Sabía que para el no era ningún problema, pero... ¿Y si hacía algo mal?</p><p>—Hey, bebé, ¿todo bien? —escucha la gruesa voz de Sterling del otro lado de la puerta. </p><p>—S-sí. Salgo en dos minutos.</p><p>—Apúrate o quedarás como una pasa, bonito.</p><p>—Sí, sí... voy.</p><p>Los pasos de Lance se alejan y Walter aprovecha para hundir la cara dentro del agua de la bañera. No puede evitar sonrojarse cada vez que Lance lo llena de muchos mimos o llama con apodos tiernos. Es... estimulante. Le gusta. Adora ser amado y poder expresar a su manera también lo mucho que lo quería.</p><p>Suspirando, sale de la bañera más relajado, toma su toalla y se seca lo suficiente para poder colocarse unos delgados boxers que cuelgan de sus caderas. </p><p>Mierda. Estaba perdiendo peso.</p><p>Aún si ya era delgado por genética, desde hacía una semana que Lance lo estaba "entrenando" con ejercicios básicos para tener mejor condición. </p><p>"O te podrías desmayar en alguno de mis arranques, amor" le había dicho, dando a entender disimuladamente su buena resistencia física, cosa que el no tenía. Así que por eso había aceptado, y si bien no estaba más delgado, que la ropa interior le quedara floja ya era un señal de que estaba dando un resultado, ¿no?</p><p>Sale finalmente del baño, y ni bien lo hace unas fuertes y grandes manos lo toman por la cintura. Walter pasa una mano detrás de su cuerpo para acariciar la -recién rapasa- nuca de Lance, mientras que este da suaves besos en su húmeda y sonrojada espalda. Walter tiembla.</p><p>—¿Estás listo?</p><p>—Uh-hum...</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿tienes miedo? —pregunta en tono juguetón, pero, cuando ve a Walter desviar la mirada, toda esa diversión desaparece—. Oye, calma... Si no quieres está bien, nadie te está forzando. </p><p>—¿Y si hago algo mal?</p><p>—No va a pasar nada malo, oye, mírame...—sus manos giran al chico tomándolo por los hombros, apenas lo tiene de frente, vuelve a bajarlas a su cintura—. Nadie es un experto en estas cosas, y sin embargo tú lo has estado haciendo bastante bien desde el primer día. Si no quieres porque no te apetece, lo dejamos y ya, pero si estás nervioso por el temor a cagarla, estonces date una oportunidad para demostrarte que todo va a salir bien. </p><p>Walter mira el piso durante largo tiempo, pero luego, sus manos se enganchan al cuello de Lance y se impulsa para besarlo profundamente. Claro que el moreno continúa con eso, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, pegando sus pechos y saboreando correcta y profundamente los labios del pequeño castaño.</p><p>—Vamos a hacerlo —susurra Beckett luego de terminar, con su linda cara llena de rojo. Lance asiente y los dos entran en la habitación donde ya todo está montado. </p><p>Walter siente nuevamente cosas moviéndose en su estómago, pero igual va hasta la cama y se coloca de alguna forma provocativa -había visto muchos videos para entrenarse-, con el cuerpo de costado y apoyado en uno de sus flacuchos codos. Desde la posición de Lance -que aún arregla todo lo técnico como la primera vez-, puede ver la deliciosa piel de Walter brillar, su delgado vientre, contraído y los pequeños pezones bien erectos, además, esos boxers hacen poco por cumplir su objetivo, ya que nota perfectamente las delgadas piernas de Walter; sus muslos y las estrechas caderas. </p><p>Está seguro que si estuviera de espaldas, podría ver el inicio de sus nalgas al descubierto. Ese chico es completamente delicioso.</p><p>Cuando todo está listo, Lance se mueve con calma hasta el más pequeño, que parece temblar desde el momento en que se aleja del computador. Trepa en la cama y gatea para quedar encima se Walter donde, rodeándolo, baja y le pone los labios encima. Como usualmente, el beso es suave y poco a poco avanza hasta volverse rudo. Lance mueve una de sus manos a las caderas de Walter, donde juega con el elástico de su ropa interior y le saca pequeños quejidos, cosa que le encanta muchísimo. </p><p>Pero eso no dura demasiado, ya que Walter rápidamente manda una mano suya hasta la entrepierna de Lance. El moreno gime largamente, sintiendo los delgados dedos del chico masajear su entrepierna con suavidad. </p><p>—Hazlo más fuerte. No te contengas...—susurra cerca del oído de Beckett, y este lo hace. Mueve su mano con fuerza encima de la caliente erección. </p><p>La húmeda polla de Lance se desliza con facilidad en su mano, y mientras Walter se concentra en eso, Lance aprovecha para, con ternura, besarle el rostro; sus mejillas, frente y labios. </p><p>El castaño está más que a gusto con todas las atenciones dadas a su persona, y la excitación regresa cuando el moreno pasa toda esa atención a su sensible cuello, el cual, igual que con su rostro, lo besa, pero ahora su lengua también es participe del beso, incluso sus dientes. </p><p>—Ah... Lance...</p><p>—Sïgueme calentando, bebé...—pide, y Walter se estremece por lo grave de su voz. También continúa con lo que Lance le dijo. </p><p>El moreno se siente mareado, con la boca seca y el rostro rojo. Tener las manos de Walter, esas pequeñas y juguetonas manos, encima de su polla, acariciándolo con suavidad y creando húmedos sonidos logra que su mundo gire en trescientos sesenta grados sin parar. </p><p>La calentura de su cuerpo llega a ser peligrosa, provocando que sus propias manos no vacilen ni un segundo en perderse dentro de la ropa interior del castaño, esa misma ropa que cubre su bonito trasero y la mojada polla. </p><p>Lance acaricia suavemente sobre el pubis con la yema de sus dedos, sin llegar a tocar por completo, causando que la misma mano que lo acaricia se apriete un poco alrededor de su eje.<br/>Siente la suave piel de Walter debajo de sus dedos, que bajan poco a poco hasta tomar el erecto miembro. Realiza suaves caricias, creando un contraste con la brusquedad con la que él es tocado por Walter. Su morena mano se desliza en la erección del castaño, que gime y se remueve sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior. </p><p>Lance no sabe bien en que momento, pero sus piernas tiemblan y el abdomen se le contrae de repente. Uno de los delgados dedos del menor se concentra en su punta, mientras que con su otra mano estruja sus hinchadas bolas, mandando corrientazos por todo su cuerpo. </p><p>—Tienes unas manos muy dulces, precioso...—halaga, y Walter jadea. Ama cuando Lance le llena de halagos hermosos y tiernas palabras. Es su parte favorita.</p><p>Por supuesto, eso no despeja que ama cuando lo toca también. Cuando sus grandes manos le agarran con suave brusquedad -¿Eso se podía? Pues el lo así se lo hace- y lo hacía sentir como una espesa gelatina en proceso de derretirse. </p><p>La cabeza de Walter se echa hacía atrás, presa del placer, cuando juguetones dedos rozan su pequeña entrada, previamente dilatada por su propia mano dentro de la ducha, y tal parece que Lance se da cuenta de esto rápidamente, pues voltea a verle con una expresión asombrada que pronto se vuelve en una satisfecha.</p><p>Walter chilla en su lugar, encantado por las caricias de Lance. Los dedos van de sus bolas hasta su dilatado ano, y los movimientos continúan. No hay nada dentro, pero quiere que lo haya. Quiere sentir a Lance abriendo su agujero y llenándolo con sus largos dedos.</p><p>—Lance...—gime por lo bajo, pero este no es un gemido cualquiera, y el moreno lo sabe. Es una llamada de urgencia, Walter quiere que lo follen cuanto antes.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —pregunta con voz baja, acercándose para juntar su frente con la del otro. Walter no lo deja seguir hablando y tampoco da una respuesta, mejor le toma por los hombros -soltando su caliente polla- y le devora los labios de forma hambrienta. </p><p>El chico aprovecha la posición para cerrar sus piernas rápidamente alrededor de las caderas del mayor, rozando su erección con la del otro en constantes roces que le hacen echar los ojos hacia atrás. Lance acompaña sus movimientos rápidamente, hondeando las caderas de adentro hacia afuera mientras que Walter le reparte besos en los labios y el rostro. </p><p>—Por favor, Lance —repite, esta vez con la voz más entrecortada que antes—. Por favor, hazlo...</p><p>—Tranquilo, bebé. Aún tengo que estirarte un poco más o puedo lastimarte —explica, y los cabellos de Walter se mueven de lado a lado cuando su cabeza se menea en negación. Lance piensa en seguir insistiendo, pero es nuevamente la voz de Walter la que se hace escuchar.</p><p>—Pásame el lubricante. Y-yo... lo haré yo. Quiero que me mires hacerlo.</p><p>Se queda en blanco. </p><p>La simple petición le logra safar un cable dentro de su cabeza, pero Walter le da un pequeño empujón en el brazo y reacciona rápidamente. Se mueve y toma del lubricante del otro lado de la cámara -momento donde, sin querer, muestra su erecta y mojada polla completamente erguida-. </p><p>Se lo pasa a Walter, y el chico no tarda en mostrarse delante del lente con su trasero completamente a la vista. Vierte una ligera cantidad de lubricante en su raja y este se desliza hasta topar con su dilatada entrada. Lance no puede evitar pensar en lo bonito que es el borde de Walter, todo rosado y estrecho siempre pero, en ese momento, deliciosamente húmedo y abierto.</p><p>Beckett envía su brazo detrás de su cuerpo y toca superficialmente su ano, sintiendo lo viscoso del lubricante en la punta sus dedos. No se detiene, pero sí que cambia su posición. Baja su cuerpo, quedando pegado con el pecho sobre la cama y levanta las caderas ayudándose de sus rodillas, usándolas como punto de apoyo. Lance mira con ojos bien abiertos la escena, y se pregunta porqué no está babeando en ese momento. </p><p>Walter parece olvidar por un momento todo a su alrededor y se concentra en su placer. Primero mete un dedo, que rápidamente son dos y se mueven en un ritmo constante acompañado de mojados sonidos. </p><p>Busca y busca, metiendo bien profundo ambos dígitos, hasta que su boca se abre y comienza a boquear. Lo ha encontrado.</p><p>—Ah... J-joder...—se queja, pero gemidos se cuelan de sus labios igualmente y las arremetidas contra sí mismo no paran. Golpea su próstata, y cada vez que lo hace, no puede evitar gemir fuertemente e imaginar que, si eso se siente bien, no puede esperar a sentir la polla de Lance en él. Mierda, Lance. Ahora se acuerda.</p><p>El moreno no se aguanta más, y ante la cámara se muestra únicamente la retaguardia del chico dando suaves rebotes mientras incerta bruscamente tres delgados dedos en su trasero. El lubricante resbala hasta sus bolas, y es justo esto lo que lo hace ver más húmedo. Más delicioso. La imagen da un giro cuando ahora una mano de Lance se cuela en ella, y es que su color canela no puede pasar desapercibida para el próximo público. El contraste de pieles llama demasiado la atención.</p><p>Sterling cierra su mano en torno a una de las pálidas nalgas, estrujando y luego, un golpe sordo se escucha por la habitación.</p><p>—Ah... L-Lance...—Walter gime, con su espalda curvada y la saliva saliendo de sus labios. El golpe no hace más que envíar corrientazos por su polla, y que quiera seguir frotando sus pezones contra la colcha de la cama. Sus sensible tetillas que fantasea sean lamidas y chupadas por los gruesos labios de su novio. </p><p>Lance no se detiene y lo siguiente son una seguidilla de fuertes nalgadas en la retaguardia del científico, que toma todas y cada una de ella con agudos gemidos saliendo de su garganta. </p><p>Lo que era una mano pronto son dos. Lance abre ambas nalgas, y mira con hambre el agujero del chico. Relame sus labios y casi puede jurar ver nublado por toda la excitación que eso provoca en su cuerpo. </p><p>—Te ves tan jodidamente hermoso...—dice, y no sabe con exactitud si Walter podra oírlo a través de todos esos gemidos que suelta—. Me encantas...</p><p>Con sus manos, mueve el cuerpo de Walter y consigue acomodarlo cerca del lente para mostrar con más detalle su buen trabajo en dilatarse. No espera más, y sin miedo a exhibirse, mete su cabeza dentro del ángulo para lamer con hambre el rosado eje. </p><p>Walter cierra sus manos en puño con las sábanas, los dedos de sus pies se tuercen y sus caderas intentan bajar, pero son las manos de Lance quienes se lo impiden. </p><p>La húmeda lengua de Sterling se mueve en círculos sobre el pequeño agujero, lame el lubricante y los fluidos sin pensarlo dos veces, mete su lengua hasta donde puede y muerde de vez en cuando uno de los pálidos glúteos. Cierra sus dientes alrededor de la tierna carne, pero no lo suficiente para crear un marca. Aunque eso ya poco estaría mal.</p><p>Continúa dando nalgadas de igual forma, pero en ningún momento separa su rostro de las suaves y sonrojadas mejillas de su novio, que para ese momento se relaja y tiene la cabeza hundida en la suavidad de su almohada, ahogando todos los gemidos que la lengua de Lance provoca.</p><p>Sin embargo, la cabeza de Walter se aleja del mullido objeto cuando algo dura roza su entrada. Traga saliva, y en vez de dejar que el miedo lo invada, levanta las caderas nuevamente por su propia cuenta. Lance le agradece internamente, y es momento de meter sus dedos dentro del pequeño agujero. </p><p>Primero es uno, igual que como comenzó Walter, pero rápidamente pasan a ser dos y luego tres, todos se mueven con calma en el interior del muchacho, abriendo su cuerpo. </p><p>Walter se relaja y debe admitir que todo él se siente mejor cuando es Lance quien lo toca. Su cabeza gira y la vista se le vuelve tan confusa que debe cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, esa sensación de confusión se va en cuanto esos mismo dedos que hurgan dentro suyo comienzan a moverse con rapidez exagerada, golpeándo su prostata sin descanso. </p><p>—Ah... Ah... L-Lance... E-e...- ¡Espera! Ahhh...—gime sin control, con la voz haciéndose más y más aguda cada vez que los dedos de Lance, curvados, se meten y salen de él apresuradamente. Los ojos se le echan hacía atrás y el cuerpo le quema tanto como el tacto de su novio.</p><p>—Joder, bebé. Estás tan mojado... Mira como mis dedos entran y salen de ti...—dice, y Walter de verdad que quisiera verlo, pero en ese momento está más ansioso por llegar a su orgasmo. </p><p>—No pares, no pares...—gime, desesperado.</p><p>Las caderas del castaño llegan a descontrolarse en algún momento por todas las sensaciones y su novio debe sostenerlo, colocando una mano en su espalda baja. Aún con ese esfuerzo, no deja de mover rápidamente su brazo, metiendo y sacando sus largos y gruesos dedos. Walter solo ve todo nublado. </p><p>Por Lance y sus largos dedos golpeando su próstata. </p><p>Por Lance y sus dedos entrando tan profundo, haciendo todo tan húmedo, tan... tan...</p><p>Se viene. Y su culo se levanta por impulso y la electricidad enviándose por todo su cuerpo. Mancha las sábanas con su orgasmo y Lance continúa hundiendo sus dedos en la sensible entrada aún después del orgasmos. </p><p>—Ah... Lance...—vuelve a repetir, y luego se escucha el húmedo sonido de los dedos del moreno saliendo de su agujero. </p><p>Walter relaja finalmente sus caderas, mismas que caen en la cama dando un rebote. El castaño jadea con su boca abierta, y los labios intensamente rojos por haberlos sostenido con fuerza entre sus dientes. Suspira, y su pecho deja de moverse erráticamente luego de un rato. Por un momento, la habitación está tranquila, pero luego un rechinido la llena de nuevo y ahora, sin saber cómo, Walter está chupando la dura polla de Lance dentro de su boca. Devora pulgada a pulgada y relaja la garganta para que la enorme longitud de su novio entre sin dificultades. Deja que use su boca como le plazca, ya que no le molesta. De hecho, ama estar lleno de Lance. </p><p>Siempre quiere eso. </p><p>Lance en su trasero.</p><p>Lance en su boca. </p><p>Lance y su enorme polla llenándolo por dónde sea es lo mejor del mundo.</p><p>—Relaja un poco más tu boca, bebé...—le dice el moreno con la voz ronca y sus manos rodeándole la cabeza—. Aquí voy...—avisa, y el castaño sabe lo que se viene. </p><p>Las achocolatadas manos le toman por su cráneo, pasando algunos de sus mechones por entre los dedos, y en cuanto sus azules ojos miran a Lance, este comienza a follarse su boca sin suavidad. Arremete con fuerza y los sonidos que suelta son por demás estimulantes. </p><p>Las arcadas vienen incluidas, por supuesto, pero eso no quita que cada ciertos segundos lo deje tomar aire y luego vuelva a sus movimientos. </p><p>El orgasmo de Lance está cerca y cuando Walter lo siente, su cabeza también es liberada, aún así, cierra los ojos y enseguida siente la caliente semilla del moreno en su rostro; sus mejillas, nariz, labios y tal vez cerca de su ceja. </p><p>Escucha la respiración de Lance ser errática, igual que la suya hace rato, y antes de que se mueva para acabar la grabación, Walter lo mira ahí, enfrente suyo. Baja un poco y da una pequeña lamida con la punta de su lengua, de arriba abajo, a la caliente polla de Lance. Termina por darle un beso, alejándose con los labios brillando por el presemen y la grabación acaba. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>Toman un largo y caliente baño en donde Lance lava el cuerpo de Walter con paciencia y cariño, siempre diciéndole lo bonito que es al oído y lo maravilloso que había estado. Por supuesto que Walter se hunde en el agua de la bañera cada vez que una palabra sale de los labios de su novio, pero eso no significaba que no le gustara.</p><p>Al final, y luego de una buena hora editando las partes dónde se había escapadado de sus bocas el nombre del otro, dejan al video exportarse mientras duermen.</p><p>Walter cambió las sábanas mientras Lance hacía todo eso, y cuando estuvo listo, ambos caen redonditos en la cama. Duermen plácidamente, con Beckett acurrucado en el fuerte y desnudo pecho de Sterling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lamento mucho la tardanza. Sé que dije que iba a publicarlo el viernes, pero ese día me dió fiebre llegando de la escuela y al día siguiente tuve compromisos:(<br/>Igual, dicho y hecho, aquí está el smut de estos nenes uvu❤️<br/>Leí por ahí que a muchos les gusta más que estos sean (además de activamente sexuales) muy tiernos y básicamente unos azucarados. Intenté meter un poco de eso, porque igual me convencieron xd Así que espero se note. Si no, igual seguiré trabajando en eso para próximos capitulos❤️</p><p>Muchas gracias a tod@s l@s que leyeron el capítulo anterior, espero que esté igual de su agrado y les guste❤️<br/>Nos vemos mañana con más capitulos (espero). Esta va a ser historia corta, pero igual tengo planeadas algunas más (cortas, igual) de estás bellezas❤️<br/>Hasta luego nun~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>